How Elsa got be to a member of the Big Four
by Fabkilljoyxo
Summary: Jacks heart gets broken but not fro long after he saves someone exactly like him, lost and alone, he also helps her become apart of the Big Four


"Jack!" Rapunzel yelled, trying to get the attention of the white haired boy. "Ooooh another fight, Merida, what do you think this one is about?" Hiccup turned and faced his fire haired girlfriend, "Oh I don't know, he probably froze her painting again" Merida joking replied to her quirky boyrfriend.

"Jack, listen to me! I'm sorry okay! It just happened!" Rapunzel yelled to what seemed like no one apart from Hiccup and Merida. Suddenly the teenager dropped from the ceiling turned to Rapunzel and opened his mouth, "NO I will NOT listen to you, I do not care if you are sorry, if you actually loved me like I loved you, you wouldn't have let it 'just happen' just go away Rapunzel" "Wait, Jack, you said 'loved' do you not love me?" "What do you think? You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me, Rapunzel. I can't do this... us... anymore..." "Jack I know I mucked up but pleaseee give me some time to figure things out" "You me choose between **_me_** and **_him_**?! I'm sorry Rapunzel, I'm not some toy, I'll make it simple for you, he is what you're choosing because I'm done."

"Hiccup I think we should give them some space, he used her full first name, people only call her Rapunzel when they're upset with her, come on, we can go for a walk and leave Punzie and Jack alone" Merida tried to whisper but Jack heard her, "No, don't. I was just leaving." He turned away and slammed the door.

"Woah, Punzie! What happened?" Hiccup said, still quite astonished by what just happened. "Yeah Punz, what happened that made Jack go coo coo" Merida chipped in, she was very curious as to what caused this argument. "Oh.. ummm..." Rapunzel had gone red in the cheeks and was shaking a little "Well you know how you's all went down to the pole to see North and the other guardians, and I stayed because I was unwell? Welllllllll, Flynn came over and we kinda started talking and Jack and I had just had a fight before yous left, me and Flynn started talking about it and how me and Jack always fight now, he told me he would never treat me like shit and we kinda like.. kissed.." "Punzie... please tell me it was just the one time..." Merida said, she had started thinking about how much time Rapunzel had spent away from the rest of the group and how distant she and Jack had become over the last month or two. "Well, Jack knows about the one time but I started hanging with Flynn a lot because he gets me, he has totally changed my views on about everything in life, I think I'm in love with him, but I also really like Jack, oh Merida, Hiccup, what do I do?!" Hiccup now stood up, he was shocked at what Rapunzel had done to his best mate, cheating... he never expected Rapunzel to be the type of person to cheat... "Just leave Jack alone Punzie, go out with Flynn" Rapunzel was about to interupt but Hiccup had something to say and he was going to get it out, "Punzie, you never actually like two people, you like one person, and if another person comes along and you like them 'as well' you have stopped liking the first person because if you liked them enough you wouldn't be able to just like someone else" "I'm sorry Punzie, I agree with Hiccup, not just cause he's my boyfriend, but also because it's true, just go to Flynn and let Jack cool down, soon he'll let it go, and hopefully not be too angry" Merida agreed with her boyfriend but she was trying to hold back her smile because she had said the exact same thing to Hiccup when they were mates and Astrid cheated on him with some viking from another city on a holiday.

Meanwhile, Jack had just shut the door, he was so upset, Rapunzel had been the one girl he had opened up to, about his sister, his changing from 'Ordinary Jack' to 'Jack Frost'. He started to glide through the sky, holding his stick, he wanted to cry but nothing came out. He flew to the top of this mountain where he found an abandoned Ice Castle, "What is this... How... how did it get here?" He asked himself, he looked down from the mountain where he heard cries, and the faintest cry said "Help.. please" he flew towards the cries, he found the kingdom of Arendelle, he had seen this kingdom from up high in the sky but he'd never actually been there, he saw it looked beautiful but everyone in town was screaming something about some people, he heard some scream the name "Elsa" he wondered who that was, he turned and saw a castle of fire, "That is NOT what it's supposed to look like" he thought to himself, he turned to the closest person and said "Excuse me, sir, my name is Jack, I was just wondering what is happening?" and this tall blonde man holding a girl in pigtails turned to him and said "Oh hi, I'm Kristoff and this is my girlfriend princess Ana, the castle has been bombed with Queen Elsa inside" "Bombed?! By whom?" Jack asked, curiousity had overcome him, he say Ana, she was crying, well, I reckon everyone would be crying if their sister is most likely dead. Kristoff held Ana and turned back to Jack, whispering htis time "Well, I don't know for sure but it is most likely Prince Hans of the southern isles, Ana punched him off a boat in fjord about a year ago and I guess this might be his revenge, after all, he was all set for killing the queen and Ana just to get the throne, he was 13th in line for his own throne" Jack was astonished by this, "How could anyone be so cruel? Is there anyone inside the castle?" He turned and faced the building of fire, he wondered what it would have looked like before the bombs and flames. "Well... everyone got out in time... apart from... the queen..." Kristoff said, still whispering so Ana didn't re-hear the bad news. "She's still inside?! Why hasn't anyone gone in to get her?" Jack was in shock! "No my dear Jack you don't understand. When the first bomb hit, Elsa is the one who got everyone out in time, she rushed back in to get Olaf... but when she went back in, another 2 bombs came, destroyed the castle foundation and most likely crushed her alive, there is no way she would have survived, that's why everyone is super upset... She died trying to save her kingdom and its citizens, she will always be remembered as an hounered queen" Jack was completely in shock, he started to fly towards the flames which had now started to die down, "wait!" he heard a girls voice, he turned around, it was Ana, "Listen, Jack, I have to accept the fact that my sister is gone, Jack, there is no point in going to see if she's alive, the second and third bomb hit over an hour ago, she's gone, with the amount of flames there was, I don't think there will be a body either, please, don't do what you're about too, please, I loved my sister with all my heart, I'm devastated that she is gone but I don't know why you're upset, you didn't know her" "I wish I did know her, Ana, she sounds like a lovely person" He kissed Ana's hand before Kristoff picked her up and took her away into the crowd of people. The flames were fully gone now and no one was around, they all went to the town hall to hear Kristoff, Ana and the Arendelle defence squad talk about what will happen next.

"Right, off to investigate!" Jack said to himself, again checking to see if anyone was around, but the streets were bare. Jack flew up to the castle and pushed a few things around with his powers. He saw a pile of beams covered in ashes, he froze them so they slid away, he noticed something unusual. "Water?" he wondered why there was a huge puddle, no one has thrown water onto the flames, they let them go out by themselves, he also saw blood, "oh crap" he said out loud, hoping no one heard, he moved more things and saw a girls body, covered in blood, and burnt a lot, he dropped infront of the body and checked for a pulse, there was nothing, he grabbed the pretty girl and headed straight for the guardians, "Bunny or North will knwo what to do, they will help, they have too" Jack thought, hoping. "It's okay Elsa, we're gonna get you help, I promise"

After about an hour of spells and potions, the girl was finally breathing again, Jack didn't leave her side, he sat there, holding this girls hand, yes, she was breathing, but she was still unconsious, Jack hoped she would wake up. At about 11;30pm he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Jack" he heard the Russian accent, "Yes North" Jack replied, "what happened with you and Rapunzel?" came the question Jack hoped he wouldn't hear, not today, not now. "What do you mean? Nothing happened" came Jacks reply. "Come on Jack, don't lie, Hiccup and Merida are in my office with the rest of the guardians, they came here because they couldn't find you, you had dissapeared, after something with Rapunzel, they didn't tell us what, they wanted you to be the one to say" Jack stood up, he let go of Elsa's hand, for the first time in hours. "She cheated on me, okay, with that Flynn Rider dude, and I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time. So we ended it... hey, you said Hiccup and Merida, wheres Rapunzel?" "Ohh that akes sense now, shes with Rider..." came the reply, Jack felt like his heart had been ripped out, but looking at Elsa's unconsious body, Jack realized, he didn't need Rapunzel to make him happy, his joy came from helping people, like he helped Elsa, he hoped that when she woke up they would become mates, and maybe she could explain where the water came from... "Good, she's with him, he loves her, good for her." Jack replied, 'Jack you know if you're upset, you can talk man" he hadn't noticed Hiccup come in, he ran to his best mate and hugged him, after the brief hug, Jack replied to Hiccups note "Hiccup, I am actually fine, I helped this girl out! She was dead and now she's alive!" he gestured to Elsa's sleeping body, "Now I realise that my joy comes from helping people, BEING A GUARDIAN WITH YOU GUYS!" "Okay man, you come out whenever you want eh?" "Yeah sure dude, I'm just gonna go tell Ana and Kristoff the good news about Elsa!" Jack left the room, by the window as always.

Hiccup went out to see Merida and the others, "so! how is he?" Merida squealed, "I think he is totally over Rapunzel... he's all save the world now, he is so happy that he could help that girl Elsa or whatever, he's happy he saved a regular girl from death... I think he'll be okay but we should still keep an eye on him" Everyone knoded in agreement.

Jack is flying so fast through the sky, he can't wait to bring the good news to Ana and Kristoff. He gets closer to Arendelle, he smells smoke, and soon the air is coloured black. He flys over the forest just outside Arendelle and all he see's is flames, the whole kingdom, in flames, "NO!" Jack screams, "this isn't what was supposed to happen!" "Oh but it was Jack, it was really supposed to happen." Jack turns and see's two figures appear from the smoke, "PITCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." Jack screams at the villian he knows, the other man, slender, fair skin and auburn hair, Jack didn't know him, Pitch could tell Jack was confused as to who this man was, "ahh yes, Jack, meet Hans, of the southern isles, I bet you've heard of him" Pitch and Hans both laugh, "What did you guys do to Arendelle?!" Jack demands. "Oh so demanding Jack, well, I Hans here asked for me to destroy this kingdom, like really destroy it, anyway, he told me about Queen Elsa, and her ice powers, much like you Jack"

For a minute it felt like time had slowed down almost to a stop. "Ice powers? like me?" Jack stuttered, "You didn't know?! Oh well, before I destroyed Arendelle, I visited Elsa and asked her to join me, you know, like I asked you. Because Dark and Cold goes so well together. Well, she is so much like yoU, Jack, she said no, ordered me out of the castle actually, so I figured, if she wouldn't say yes, she would have to be destroyed as well, so you and the Bog Four and the Guardians couldn't have another powerful being. So I made some bombs and first bombed the castle, just to kill Elsa first, make her regret not saying yes to me." At this moment Jack realised Pitch did not know Elsa was still alive... Pitch was still rambling on: "Then after the fire at the castle stopped and the townspeople went into the town hall to plan a counter attack or whatever, me and Hans, locked and bolted all the doors, and set more bombs off, I wanted to be more creative with destroying the town but Hans here said if they're all locked in a massive building no one could escape. So yeah, after bombing the town hall we set fire to the rest of the town" Jack decided to play along to Pitch's cluelessness, "You killed the Queen!?" Jack said, trying to sound surprised. "Oh boy, weren't you listening?" Hans said "Not JUST the Queen, also the WHOLE kingdom"

"You see Jack, Elsa's story, she was gifted with powers but her parents didn't know how to control them, they locked her away from her sister so she wouldn't hurt her, but unlike you, who died so your sister could live, Elsa died a little everyday, just so her's would be safe. When her parents went to that girl Rapunzels re-appearance into her families life party thing and their boat tipped over; yet again, cause of me, all I needed to do was make a few angry waves and bam, boat tipped, everyone on board died, well, not really, the king and queen swam to shore at some jungle, but they probably got eaten by a leopard or something, anyway off subject, when Elsa came of age for coronation, her powers were revealed to everyone, they thought she was a monster and she ran away but her sister, Ana, brought her back and Hans here, nearly killed Ana, anyway, now Elsa, Ana and the kingdom are dead" Pitch and Hans didn't notice but Jack had somehow lured them into a burning building, "Nice to know Pitch, you are a monster for hurting this kingdom and killing them, how do you sleep at night." At that very moment the beam holding the roof up fell on Pitch and Hans, Jack flew out the door and got back to the guardians.

"Jack thank goodness! She's waking up, Elsa!" Merida greeted Jack, his face was white, he looked mortified, "Jack? What's wrong?" Merida asked, the happiness left her eyes because she could see something was wrong, at that moment Hiccup walked in "Dude you're back! That girl's waking up! What happened at the villiage?" "They're... dead... all of the... gone... Pitch, Hans, they, they killed everyone in Arendelle, Elsa's sister, the whole kingdom, gone" While Jack was mumbling out the events that took place in Arendelle, North and the Guardians walked in, "Jack, you said Pitch? Where is he?" North demanded to know, "North don't worry, he died in a building, it's fine, he's gone, and if he isn't he doesn't know about Elsa being alive, he thinks she died in the castle and I plan of keeping it that way just incase he is still somehow alive, please" the answer came from Jack, North saw in Jacks eyes that he truly cared about this Elsa, after Jack told them Elsa's story North understood why, same powers, same age, Jack felt like he needed to protect Elsa.

"Um, w-w-where am I?" a voice came from the next room, "She's awake!" Merida squealed, secretly Merida wanted Elsa to joing the Big Four and turn it into the Big Five because the only other girl was Rapunzel and lately Rapunzel had been a bit... queer, "I guess now I understand why she's been acting strange, cheatin' and all" Merida thought. "I'll go see her first, tell her the events and all, then Jack you can go in and comfort her until she feels well enough to come out and we will slowly introduce her to the rest of us" North said as he walked into the room, "introduce who to who?" a voice was heard, this voice was the last thing Jack wanted to hear, "Punzies back..." Tooth said, her voice sounded awkward as she spoke about her, by now everyone had heard about what she did to Jack and they didn't want to make things more awkward, not that it was working. "Introduce Elsa to us!" Merida said, still excited. "Yeah what Merida said, I saved her and her family is gone so we're helping her" Jack said, his voice still sounded hurt and he wouldn't look into Rapunzels eyes or even her face. "Oh, I didn't know that we were taking in ordinary orphans now, I'm pretty sure there'll be better normal ones down in the orphanage, guys" Rapunzel said, harshly. Jack turned and could see her smirking, "Her FAMILY and FRIENDS died! How can you be so cruel, she isn't nomral or ordinary! She has ice powers and has had a difficult live Rapnuzel, how can you be so horrible to someone who has been through so much pain!" Jack was furious at Rapunzels nerve, how could she just say that, she had been through a lot of harsh times so you'd think she'd undertsand, "Well I understand why Jack is so into helping this girl or whatever, they have the same power! It's not like we took every experianced archer like Merida! SO why are we taking in that wreckage!" "That's enough Rapunzel." North bellowed, 'Yeah mate I think it's time to stop." Bunnymund added. "I'm just saying that it's almost like you guys are favouriting! I bet the ONLY one who actually wants that mess here is, Jack!" Rapunzel fought back, "Actually..." Hiccup and Merida chimed in together, "Merida and I, we've heard about this Elsa girl and she would be a good for TheBig Four and The Guardians" "Did you hear that! THE BIG FOUR! IF SHE JOINS THERE WILL BE FIVE OF US, NOT FOUR" Rapunzel almost screamed, "RAPUNZEL, shut your mouth, she is in the next room ad awake, she can hear EVERYTHING you're saying, please, haven't you hurt enough people for the day?" Jack screamed back. He turned around and there was this beautiful angel standing in the doorway, "E-el-elsa" Jack managed to get out.

Elsa's eyes were all puffy and red, she had been crying, Jack knew why and he was 99%sure everyone else knew why as well, "I-i'm sorry for being an intrusion, I can go" she managed to just get the words out between the heavy breaths, "Elsa, no, you can't go, here, come with me" Jack said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, they were away for hours, during that time they had snowfights and made an igloo and just talked, when they returned smiling and happy Rapunzel had left, the others told them that she couldn't bare see Ja ck move on even though she had, Elsa was blaminig herself but Merida took her away to help clean her up and get more clothes, Merida explained to Elsa that Rapunzel had liked Jack for a bit but she didn't want to be with him, so whenever she moved on she got angry when he did and guilt tripped him into staying inlove with her, while Merida and Elsa were talking Jack went to North and the others, "Hiccup, North" he said "why did she leave?" "Jack, she has changed, she wanted to be with Flynn and start a family, but being with us she couldn't do that, so she left. We told her that if she ever felt like coming back she'd be welcome, so she left on good terms Jack, even with you" Hiccup explained, "But the thing now is we need another person for the big four" North said, he looked over to Elsa, who was now giggling and drinking hot chocolate with Merida, "why don't you do the honours Jack" so Jack went over to the two girls, with North, Hiccup, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth behind him, "Hey, Elsa?" he got out, suddenly his voice was weak, scared even. "Yes Jack?" Elsa said, she turned her head as she spoke and smiled, Jack could hear Tooth gasping at the whiteness of Elsa's teeth, "Since Rapunzel has gone, totally NOT your fault by the way, she's happy now so yeah ummm" "She already knows mate" Merida pointed out, "Oh yeah totally welll, the big four needs someone else to take her place, and we were kind of wondering if you would.. be.. that... per-person?" Elsa's face lit up, she jumped to Jack and exclaimed "Yes! If it means I can stay here with all these nice people... YES!"

As she broke away from the hug she lent towards Jacks face, her arms still draped aound his neck, she pulled herslef up (because Jack is taller than her) and she kissed him, Jack had been kissed by Rapunzel before but this kiss from Elsa felt different, he couldn't understand why, but he liked it, he was kissing back, then after a bit, Elsa remembered where she was and who she was kissing and how she hardly knew any of them so she broke away and went bright red, but instead of turning to shocked faces she turned to gasps and cries of joy, it almost sounded like cheering, Elsa stood there, smiling, she new that even though she lost her family, these people right here with her, were going to make her the happiest girl, she loved them already.


End file.
